FIG. 5 of document WO03/003873 describes an example of a conventional bottle including an applicator head. Such a bottle becomes unusable when the applicator head is damaged, or more often when the cosmetic to be applied dries out and becomes stuck on said applicator head, even when the container is still full of cosmetic. In practice, firstly the frequent use of a single applicator head is likely to generate premature mechanical wear of said applicator head, and secondly the cosmetic remaining on said applicator head following multiple application operations dries out and hardens because of the evaporation of the volatile compounds present, which, for a single applicator head, affects the functionality of said applicator head and consequently reduces the quality of applications over time. Thus, there exists a need for a bottle of the type described above, enabling the applicator head to be replaced at any time.
On another type of bottle, document WO03/003873 itself proposes using various interchangeable applicator heads having different functionalities, and in the form of screw-on endpieces.
However, regardless of the type of bottle used, in order to be able to replace the various applicator heads, it is necessary to keep the applicator heads that have not yet been used in reserve in a safe location, so as to avoid them being lost or damaged. Replacing one applicator head by another is therefore neither quick nor easy